


Trust

by Elenagoo



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenagoo/pseuds/Elenagoo
Summary: My version of the climax of the film (Basically that amazing scene where they are trapped and Raya trusts Namaari but GAYER)
Relationships: Namaari & Raya (Disney), Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 212





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Been obsessed with this movie since I watched it a few days ago, so I had to write something. They remind me so much of catradora <3
> 
> Not that confident about this though and I hope this isn't too OOC, though I think it could happen because Raya seems to be very impulsive and courageous, doing shit that might seem ridicilous. And of course, Namaari is a secret softie and I love her for that. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!!

The Druun was getting stronger while the power in the stones was diminishing.

The world was in their fate, but nothing was getting better. They would be trapped here forever, and It would all be her fault, Namaari thought. 

It was all so frantic but then Raya spoke. 

“Everyone give me your gems” 

They all looked at her with a combination of confusion and fear in their eyes

“We can still put it together, It can still work” - Raya stated, confident 

“Sisu’s gone Raya! We don’t have her magic!” - Boun replied 

“It’s not about her magic, it’s about trust!” 

Having been told all her life differently and not to trust anyone, Naamari was shocked. 

“What?” - She replied, thinking that Raya must be out of her mind. After all the times she had betrayed her, how could she think such things? 

“That’s why it worked, that’s why we can do it too! By doing the one thing Sisu wanted us to do, what my Ba wanted us to do. What even I, deep down, always wanted to do. To finally trust each other and fix this. But we have to come together. Please” - Raya said, with pain and desperation. looking at Namaari 

The others disagreed, screaming on how they could never trust Namaari, but she paid no mind. She knew what she had to do. She had to act and do what she always wanted to do ever since she first laid eyes on her, trust and love her. 

“Then let me take the first step” - Raya said, walking towards her, doing just what she said she would do. Once she was in front of Namaari, she carefully grabbed her hand, feeling chills on her spine and wrapped the gem on her hand.

Then, she looked at her and did what her heart desired. Raya kissed her, wrapping her other hand around Namaari’s cheek, to show how much she trusts and cares for her. Namaari was flustered and Raya smiled at her, backing away. 

“Raya!” - Her name was being yelled, but no reply was heard. She had already turned into stone. 

In shock, they all looked at Namaari. Trusting her, the group slowly went up one by one and gave her the pieces they were holding, turning into stone next to Raya. 

Having all the pieces and with pure adrenaline in her heart, Namaari ran as fast as she could. Once she reached the top, she looked back, tears streaming down her eyes while seeing the group in stone. She wanted nothing more but for this to work and to see them all again. But she especially wanted to be with Raya and have fun with her just as they did as kids. To be able to hold her and love her. That’s all she ever truly wanted. 

She then took a breath in and out, calming herself down, putting down the pieces together, trusting in herself that she will make this work. Once they connected, she put her hand around Raya’s shoulder, looking into her, bracing for impact. Even if this doesn’t work out, at least she’s always going to be by her side. 

Once Namaari opened her eyes, she saw color and felt water on her body. Breathing again, she looked to her side and Raya was there, looking at her with such tender eyes and holding her hand. Namaari didn’t even hesitate to hug her. She regretted a few seconds later, when Raya didn’t hug back, thinking she crossed a line and thinking that maybe the kiss was a fault. She was going to pull away, but then Raya hugged back, tears falling down her eyes. 

“I thought you were going to hate me again” - Raya confessed   
“I never hated you and never will” - Namaari replied 

Namaari then pulled back from the hug and kissed her. 

They were so focused on each other, they drowned out all noise, including the voices of the rest of the group

“Hey lovebirds!! We have been yelling at you guys for a while!!! Come do a group hug!!!” - Tong yelled at them 

Raya laughed and took Namaari with her towards the hug. They had never been this happy.

After the hug, Namaari pulled Raya to one side. 

“You should go meet up with Chief Benja. We can meet up when Kumandra occurs. At least I hope Kumandra occurs,, - Namaari looked down

How could she ever forget, Raya thought to herself. Everything was back to life including her Ba. And maybe even Sisu? She had to go check immediately. Her heart was soaring. 

“Of course it will Binturi. Thank you, for trusting and loving me.” - Raya said, holding her hands. She then ran towards Heart, excited and hopeful for what is to come.


End file.
